Shydream
Physical Description Shydream is a large, wideset pale lavender she-cat with amber eyes. She has soft, thick, long fur, broad shoulders and a long, soft, bushy tail. She bears a scar on her right eye. Personality Shydream is known by her clanmates to be rather shy and sweet, often caring about her clanmates. Other cats often say she is a bit of a dreamer, as she sometimes tends to lose focus, especially in casual social situations. From time to time, she can be quite clumsy, which sometimes gets in the way of her performing her tasks throughout the day, but she tries her very hardest to be persistent. However, those meeting Shydream for the first time may see her as quite standoff-ish and distant, as she tends to be quite quiet. As cats get to know her though, her soft side starts to be revealed. History Violetkit was born in the Hiddenclan nursery and raised by her parents, Dawnpool and Stonestep. She generally was a little bit awkward and had a hard time properly communicating with her family and her other clanmates due to her being quite shy. Her parents tried everything to try to correct this behaviour to try and help her become a powerful warrior, including early, yet mild Warrior training with Stonestep, as well as talking sessions with Dawnpool, but these efforts only worsened Violetkit's shyness, to the point where she would be too afraid to step out of the nursery and play with her denmates Heartkit, Icekit and Skykit because she felt like she'd be judged and forced to correct her mistakes. They'd often question her about this and when Violetkit gave her reasoning, the two kits understood and deeply sympathised. When River, Ashkit and Darkkit joined the clan a day before the kits became apprentices, Violetkit tried to be quite welcoming but got scolded by her parents otherwise for appearing to be too awkward. Violetkit's parents were still extremely concerned about the way that she was acting, but Tinystar, however, wasn't concerned about Violetkit's shyness and told her parents that she'd make an excellent warrior. When it was Violetkit's warrior ceremony, she was given Palestream as her mentor. Violetpaw started putting a lot of effort into her training to be a good Sky Runner, but her easily-jumpy nature, as well as her clumsiness, had somewhat hindered her. Still, Violetpaw did the best she could do to become the greatest Sky Runner in the clan and under Palestream's guidance, it seemed to be really helping her. Violetpaw became friends with Ashpaw and after having a conversation or two, she invited him into her friendship group consisting of Heartpaw, Icepaw, Skypaw and herself. Ashpaw agreed to join, and also invited Riverpaw as well, causing the five apprentices to form a close bond. Violetpaw found herself spending the most amount of her time with Ashpaw, followed by Heartpaw. Violetpaw and Ashpaw spend a lot of time together during training, as well as at gatherings. Some of the interactions between her and Ashpaw include Ashpaw jokingly teasing Violetpaw and Ashpaw bragging about his achievements. Violetpaw didn't mind the bragging, but the teasing sometimes felt a bit more personal to Violetpaw than it should've been. Nevertheless, Violetpaw appreciated Ashpaw's company. Stonestep was still adamant to continue training Violetpaw in physical fighting, so he continued to train Violetpaw every now and then, whenever she had too much free time on her paws. These training sessions tired Violetpaw out and because of that, she would sometimes get into minor arguments with her father. She sometimes would even run off and make excuses in order to avoid training sessions with her father. Violetpaw was becoming very stressed and upset, so Tinystar asked Palestream if she was okay with him temporarily taking over Violetpaw's training, just until she could calm down and continue her training sessions as per usual. Palestream agreed, and Tinystar became Violetpaw's mentor for a while. The young apprentice was taken to Morningwind every now and then so that Morningwind could potentially find some ways to help Violetpaw destress. Morningwind and Tinystar even confronted Stonestep about the issue that Violetpaw was having, and though it took a lot of convincing and communication, eventually, Stonestep reluctantly agreed. Things were getting better for Violetpaw, as her attitude to her training sessions with Tinystar soon became good enough for her to have Palestream back as her mentor. Violetpaw started working hard again and everything was back to normal. Not for long, though. Whilst Violetpaw was on a patrol with Quickfoot, Palestream, Littlepool, Flamerunner and Ashpaw, however, she overheard Hollowstar speaking with some of his Clanmates and encouraging them to have as many kits as possible, though it was said in a somewhat threatening manner. She separates from the patrol to investigate further. Hollowstar catches Violetpaw spying on her and demands her to come over. Violetpaw, scared and horrified, does as he asks, before cowering in fear. Hollowstar attacked her in front of his Clanmates, which lead to Violetpaw having a nasty wound on the eye. The young she-cat was left to 'die', leaning on a tree near, but not too close to the Hiddenclan camp. She is later found by the patrol she set out with, who immediately called Morningwind and Riverpaw to come over as soon as possible. She is taken to the Healer den, where she is left with Morningwind and Riverpaw until she recovers. Ashpaw is Violetpaw's most frequent visitor, becoming extremely over-protective of the young she-cat. Trivia Interesting Facts * Shydream was renamed during her warrior ceremony due to her personality. * Shydream is related to Hiddenstar, the first leader of Hiddenclan. * Shydream has kittypet blood through Skylight. AU Information Drips AU blood type: Shiny, multi-coloured, blue + purple (DOMINANT: purple) Pokémon Type AU type: Fairy/Psychic Gallery Reference Sheets Shydream Ref.png Shydream Ref Drips AU.png Category:Hiddenclan Category:Deputy Category:Queen Category:Mediator Category:Sky Runner Category:Cats Category:Main Character